


世界盡頭

by menghsinchen



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menghsinchen/pseuds/menghsinchen
Summary: 朱一龍在冰島遇見了白宇，但他卻不是白宇。





	1. Chapter 1

冰島，凱夫拉維克機場，早晨九點三十三分。

挑高的出境大廳，通透敞亮，人來人往。與大部分遊客寫意神情大相逕庭的，是一名戴著鴨舌帽，背倚牆邊的漂亮青年。

漂亮的青年眼眸低垂，看起來若有所思。夏日早晨一股波浪般的歡欣氣氛，似乎絲毫勾不動他半分。他像尊雕像似的又站了一會兒，總算拿起手機，撥了通跨國電話。對方一接起來，他就先搶了白，「嬋姐，我暫時不回去了。」

 

 

前一天下午，朱一龍剛在冰島完成為期四天的廣告拍攝，原本預計要搭今天中午的班機飛往倫敦，再轉機回北京，一回去還有行程。結果來到機場，突然就說不走了。兩個小助理淚眼花花看著他，斗大的淚珠在眶裡轉來轉去，還在強忍著沒掉，拗不過老闆霸氣固執，只能期望經紀人站在他們這邊一回。

那個，下星期還有專訪，能推掉嗎，嗯？下下星期進組拍戲前要先定裝？能不能也幫我延後一下，拜託拜託？

小助理們對看一眼，兩人像照鏡子一樣，舉起一隻手來搔著各自的頭髮，急得要頭禿。他們老闆在一旁，還在對著手機激烈抗爭，又僵持了好一陣，那凝滯的表情突然畫風一轉，緊皺的眉心棉花糖一樣鬆了開來，笑得春花燦爛，連聲謝經紀人體貼善解人意，又給自己任性道了歉，這才把電話掛了。

小助理們一臉茫然，「嬋姐准了？」

「准了，」罷工的任性老闆答道，眼睛彎成了兩條新月，「好了，那你們就先回去吧，剩下的我自己能行。」

兩個小助理被連推帶勸送出關，臨進閘門前，還憂心忡忡地回頭瞅了一眼，磨磨蹭蹭又補上一句：「那龍哥你⋯⋯放假好好休息，千萬注意安全啊。」

朱一龍點點頭，朝他們笑臉盈盈地揮手，自動門安靜地闔上，他逐漸消失在視線之外。

 

 

整整兩年，朱一龍都在連軸轉，馬不停蹄，夙夜匪懈。想要休息，無非是個告假的絕佳藉口，嬋姐不會不允許。

但他沒有工夫休息，他必須去找一個人。

今天早晨，朱一龍跟助理們一下專車，進了機場大廳，三個人的私人物品連著服裝道具，家當不少，兩個小女生雖也不是不能吃苦的，但這像嫁妝一樣多得能擺成地攤賣的行頭，總歸是有些嚇人。朱一龍轉身去取行李推車，就在那推車架旁，突然遠遠瞧見一個高挑瘦削的身影。那人戴著一頂漁夫帽，下巴尖尖，鬍子拉碴，笑得清清淺淺，就像是躲在雲朵後面的夏日陽光。墨鏡遮住了他的眼睛，大半臉都看不清楚，但那神態，那走路的姿勢，那身板，背部那道拱起的弧度，嘴角那彎恰如其分的笑意——

——是白宇。

他看到白宇了。

他還沒能來得及決定要不要喊住他，或是要不要追上去，就聽到助理朝他喊：「龍哥！你的護照給我，我替你去辦手續！」

他一個激靈，回過神來，低下頭在包裡掏了半天，一時之間變得粗手笨腳，整個包裡裡外外翻了個遍，好不容易找到護照交給助理。再抬起頭要看時，白宇早已沒了蹤影。

 

他已經一整年沒有見到白宇了，不僅僅是公開場合，或是私底下，就連在屏幕上也沒有看見過。

一年多前，白宇剛演完一部文藝電影，大獲好評，幾乎就要逼近他們當年的聲勢。白宇也迎來三十歲的年紀，也是兩年前朱一龍第一次真正意義上發光的年紀。白宇，他早已不是當時那個總跳脫到讓人截屏不了的熊孩子，一部一部的戲讓他逐漸沉穩下來，頗始有一種見多識廣、處變不驚的架勢。

但就在他四月的生日會上，他突然宣布要暫時休息，不拍戲，不活動，沒有具體目標，沒有預設期限，圈內圈外一片沸然。

在那之後，白宇就消失了，消失得無影無蹤。

甚至，就連在八天之後，他也沒有給他龍哥捎來生日快樂的信息。

朱一龍沒有主動聯絡他，但並非是他不關心。白宇做人一向耿直，也細膩，對人好是天性，對人不好都是刻意。若是沒有祝他生日快樂，多半就是沒有想要和他聯繫的意思。不干涉他，也不打擾他，也許才是他最想要的。

當紅小生毫無預警急流勇退，有謠傳他重病垂危的，有懷疑他隱婚生子的，什麼樣光怪陸離的消息都有。最起初的時候，還有不少不死心的狗仔私生在追蹤他的行跡。一些低清的照片還在網上流傳過，大多也只是在他西安老家附近吃吃東西，散散步什麼的，偶爾被一些粉絲在外頭碰見，簽名合照倒也還算大方。時間一長，也沒有人再繼續見到過了，人們竟也不太持續在意，到後來也像一切燦爛過的事物一樣，即便餘溫還在，退了熱度，就再也沒有人想起那團煙火的顏色。

可是。

就在這時，就在此處。

冰島，是白宇最想去的地方。

一年之後，萬里之外。遠離一切凡事俗塵，白宇忽然就這樣平白無故出現在他面前，就在燈火闌珊處，彷彿一顆流星，倏忽即逝。那驚鴻一瞥，不僅大氣層被磨擦出了火花，還砸得他心裡轟隆隆地一陣亂跳亂響。

他有一個念頭。他得見他。

他得跟他說上話。

他從助理手中把護照搶了回來，打電話請了假，踏上沒有線索沒有根據的尋人之旅。

 

 

請假問題當然不是最嚴重的問題，解決了，接下來還有真正的問題要面對。

朱一龍推著行李車，在機場裡裡外外上上下下來來回回四處奔走。這機場說大不大說小不小，夏天也算是冰島旅遊的小旺季，人潮絡繹，要找一個落單的亞洲男人，其實稱不上太容易的事。何況他也不是那麼肯定見到的就是他，指不定他已經出關，指不定早就有人來把他接回家，指不定那打從一開始，根本就是一場荒唐的幻覺。

就在他第四次走到機場外頭，開始考慮機場全場廣播的可行性，他又再一次抬頭張望，這一次，終於看見早上那個一閃即逝的背影——褐色漁夫帽，牛仔外套，一雙輕快的大長腿，推著一車行李，正往機場大巴站的方向信步移動。

「小白！」他朝著那身影喊道：「小白！小白！老白！」那人依然沒有聽見，最後他沒有辦法，只好不顧形象地放聲大吼：「白宇！」

這麼一喊，遠方那人總算停下腳步，推車因為慣性又往前了一些，他抓住桿子把它穩住，緩緩回過頭來，摘下墨鏡，就像所有經典電影的經典場景，那幾乎就要又是一次一眼萬年。朱一龍推著自己的行李車，小跑步向他奔去，在那人面前停住，一抬頭，在跟自己齊平的高度，對上一雙再熟悉也不過的眼睛。

「我不是白宇，」那人笑咪咪地說，「我叫藍昀。」

 

 

他明明就是白宇。

那是張他早已看過不下一千次、一萬次的臉，鎮魂拍攝的時候，播出、宣傳、營業的時候，他每天睡著醒來，睜眼閉眼，見到的都是這張臉。內雙的黑眼睛和大大的臥蠶，眼尾的皺褶，一口發亮的小白牙，微翹的下巴，豔若明火的唇，唇角的痣，除了鬍子似乎比上次見到的時候又更多了一些之外，他明明就是白宇。徹頭徹尾的白宇。

朱一龍知道自己現在的眼神必定十分嚇人，如果眼神可以殺人的話，那個白宇大概已經被千刀萬剮、慘死客鄉好幾回。但那個白宇只是笑臉盈盈地回望著他，不驚不詫，竟四兩撥千斤地招架住了他目光裡各種各樣凌厲的懷疑。

「這位小哥哥，發什麼呆呢？」那個白宇說。

「我——」朱一龍一時語塞，一腔怨言全卡在喉間，出不來也下不去，「你——」

「先生貴姓啊？」那個白宇又說。

朱一龍差點沒氣暈過去，一怒之下，忍不住拿台詞懟了回去：「免貴姓朱，朱一龍。」

「好名字，」那人說，「我能叫你龍哥嗎？」

 

 

筆直的公路上，一輛巴士在平穩地疾行。

朱一龍跟那個長得像白宇的傢伙肩並著肩，坐在機場大巴的最後一排。他雙手放在膝蓋上，安全帶繫得好緊，老幹部一樣的坐姿。車窗外的景色搖搖晃晃，蒼茫一片，走了幾十公里都是草。空氣光是用看的就覺得新鮮，日光斐然，溫暖而不扎人。

那個長得像白宇的傢伙一隻手肘擱在窗子旁，望著窗外朝後奔馳的風景，笑容可掬。他嘴裡哼著小曲兒，唱的什麼聽不清，不至於大聲到打擾到其他乘客，恰好是朱一龍一個人能夠聽見的音量。

「白宇，」朱一龍舔了舔後槽牙，忍不住開口：「你能不能別唱了。」

「我不是白宇啊，龍哥，」長得像白宇的那傢伙說，「我叫藍昀。」

「你別鬧，」朱一龍說。「別跟我來喪失記憶還是人格分裂還是轉世重生那一套。」

「我去，你這連續劇看多了吧？」

朱一龍瞪他一眼，「豈止是看多了，我還演多了呢。」

「不會吧？」那傢伙睜大眼睛，臉上都是大寫的驚訝，「龍哥你還演戲？你該不會是個演員吧？」

朱一龍轉頭看著他，真情實感的傻眼。

「我才正想著呢，你長得這麼好看，肯定是個大明星，要不然那就太浪費了，還真被我猜對了。」那個自稱叫做藍昀的白宇拍手大笑，「哇喔！」

朱一龍一股氣差點緩不過來。

他要嘛是真戲精，要嘛是真的瘋了。或是自己瘋了。

「你⋯⋯真的不是白宇？」他又小心翼翼地問了最後一次，這一刻，他不知道怎麼突然開始懷疑起自己了。

自稱藍昀的白宇還是搖搖頭，嘴角依然掛著一抹耐人尋味的微笑。

「說來也奇怪，」他說，「一見到龍哥，就有一種一見如故的感覺。」

 

 

藍昀似乎不認識他。

機場大巴開到了城市裡，把一車旅客都放了出來。

朱一龍領過行李，就在一旁站著發懵。

他雖不敢說自己家喻戶曉、人盡皆知，但至少比起過去十年籍籍無名的日子，這一兩年來，知名度已經算是提高很不少了，在國內，沒有一番喬裝打扮，基本上是逛不了大街的。

這個藍昀，生得一張跟白宇一模一樣的臉，似乎一副從來沒有聽過白宇名字的樣子。

「我平常比較少看電視。」藍昀這麼說，但朱一龍才不相信。

藍昀也整理好了他的行李，走來朱一龍身旁，繼續接著問道：「龍哥是來這裡拍戲的？」

這個人竟不顧他冷漠外表，自顧自地跟他搭話閒聊的功力和勇氣，和白宇幾乎難分軒輊。

「⋯⋯是來拍廣告，」朱一龍勉為其難地認真回應，「拍攝已經結束了。」他又加上一句。這時，大巴已經悄悄換上另外一批要趕去機場的乘客，此刻正發動起來，準備掉頭離去。

「一般明星不是都有經紀人還是助理跟著嗎，怎麼就讓你一個人坐大巴了？」

「經紀人沒來，助理⋯⋯」他不自覺地低頭看了一眼鞋子，回答得有些心虛，「他們先回國了。」

「哎，不會吧，敢情是龍哥想要一個人去流浪？」藍昀微微一驚，「真是，龍哥，看不出來你這人，還真是浪漫啊。」

一般男生話裡這麼多語氣詞會顯得油裡油氣，但他和白宇一樣都不會。

朱一龍沒有回答。眼下這個情形一言難盡，面前這個自在寫意的年輕人，就像是一個最熟悉的陌生人。他的確是還沒有想到下一步該怎麼做，但這或許就是浪漫的某一種形式。

「我也是一個人，」藍昀輕快地打斷他的思考，一雙晶亮的眼睛眨巴眨巴，「要不，我們做個旅伴，龍哥你看行不行？」

 

 

很久以前，也有一個人曾經說過，要和他逃離喧囂一起去度個假期，這句話還被唱進了歌詞裡。

那首歌那會兒是營業期專用，一共也沒唱過幾次。他實在不擅長記歌詞，白宇不在的時候，更是記不起來。

朱一龍是一個典型慢熱的人，靦腆內斂，惜字如金。除非跟他聊戲，聊工作，他能侃侃而談，語速瞬間走起，其他時候，他回答問題永遠都是八思而後行。這有好處，一般來說，經他思考過後的答案都相當真誠嚴謹，人們待他相對客氣，但卻也總會和他隔上一段禮貌而不失分寸的距離。倘若沒有耐心等到他的外殼慢慢融化，就無緣看見他隱藏在疏淡底下的真實。

白宇也不算是最有耐心的那個。白宇直接走過來，放一把火把他的外殼炸掉。

朱一龍跟人相熟需要足夠的時間，但白宇不給他時間。他生平第一次遇上這種人，每天拿著盒飯來跟他一起蹭著吃，撒嬌讓他洗碗切水果，台詞裡鑽漏尋縫調戲他，休息時間找他玩成語接龍，一隻手捧著台本，另一隻手在他的二頭肌上狂捏猛搓，抱住他的小腿吵著跟他比賽起立蹲下轉圈圈。他一招變過一招，每一招都猝不及防。白宇喊他一聲哥哥，坦然磊落，卻又親暱無間，他就像一塊磁鐵一樣，被本能吸附過去。

白宇就像是一盆傾盆大雨，忽然間從天而降，他還來不及撐傘，也無處躲避，就被淋得七葷八素、頭昏腦脹，然後突然又搖身一變，變成一顆暖烘烘的小太陽，曬得他全身服服帖帖，措手不及。雨後，斑斕的彩虹橫越天際，白宇會拉著他，水裡來火裡去，闖進他跟其他人自拍的鏡頭，偷偷靠在他的肩膀上，搶他盒飯裡的雞腿，一邊啃一邊挑著眉毛對他說，哥哥，你看，我就是你唯一適應的人。

 

 

他當然是喜歡白宇的。他喜歡看白宇眉飛色舞地顛三倒四，然後仰頭大笑的樣子，他會拿著吉他在片場的角落給哼哼哈哈的白宇伴奏，他會下意識地在人群中搜尋白宇的身影，看他被眾人簇擁著談笑風生，再遠遠地接住那對回望的眉眼，像是彼此之間一種心照不宣的默契。白宇是他三十年來安穩人生中的一個特別而唯一的存在，與別的朋友都不同，沒有其他人曾經和白宇一樣，像團熱烈又急切的火球，放肆地碾壓過他安靜的日子。

事實上他心底明白，沒有其他人敢這麼做，也沒有其他人能夠。打從最一開始，白宇就是特別的，而那個人也知道自己特別，從善如流地吃定了這點默許，一直以來，也就仗著這分獨特，在他的整個世界裡恣意橫行。


	2. Chapter 2

據說，在這個世界上，還有另外七個跟你長得一模一樣的人。如果彼此見面，將會帶來無法彌補的噩運。

朱一龍覺得，他現在就替白宇見到了一個。

藍昀沒有問朱一龍什麼私人的問題，有可能是顧慮他演員的身分，不好太過分去打探。朱一龍基於禮貌，也並沒有過問太多。

雖然他心裡頭有一萬個問題正欲傾巢而出。

藍昀輕裝簡從，隨身物品不多，他說他已經在外旅行一年了，性之所至，想去哪裡就去哪裡，沒什麼拘束。他看上去乾淨齊整，也不像是窮遊。除了輕便的家當之外，他最大的行李是一台小平衡車，說這樣移動方便，藍昀還問他要不要玩一玩。

朱一龍怔怔地看著那台平衡車，驚覺他的邏輯思考已經放棄了最後的求生欲。

 

 

在冰島旅遊，只有一條環島一圈的一號公路，最合適自駕。他們租了一輛休旅車，四輪驅動，用的是朱一龍的國際駕照。朱一龍事後暗自扼腕，居然沒趁機讓那傢伙亮出身分證件來驗明正身。

作為自駕的旅伴，藍昀的表現相當不錯。雖然筆直的道路上絲毫沒有容許迷路的機會，不需要副駕駛擔任路況導航的功能，但他時不時會查些資料，給兩個人科普一下周圍環境，遞零食遞茶水，再說個笑話，興之所至還能高唱幾曲，像極了一九七零年代的流浪公路電影。

朱一龍手裡握著方向盤，嘴裡嗑著藍昀塞過來的薯片，有一搭沒一搭地聽著身旁的話癆，並未發覺自己微微上揚的嘴角。

距離上次被這種滿溢的人格特質給澆灌一身，好像已經又過了幾年。

最初的不安與焦慮，似乎也已隨著悠揚的歌曲和夏日風光，遠遠地被拋在了身後。

逐漸駛離市區之後，風景開始變得十分奇異。夏天是冰島最為生機盎然的時節，奇花異草遍地盛開，這座孤島上的生態系統彷彿自成一個體系，牛馬羊都長得和其他地方不太相同，牠們的體型稍微小一些，毛特別長，看起來都是一副與世無爭、憨傻知足的模樣。

車子開著開著，前方的道路上遠遠的出現好多路障，看上去就像是一團一團的白色棉花。他們停下車，再仔細一看，是一群軟軟糯糯的綿羊擋在馬路中間。

他們下車就近觀賞那無首群羊，有的在啃咬雜草，有的在交頭接耳。這些軟萌路霸諒這些個人類拿牠們沒有辦法，於是便也沒有要讓開的意思，仗勢欺人了起來，一隻隻都津津有味地在路邊細嚼慢嚥，都是一臉滿足饜態，一片歲月靜好。

前方遠遠響起了輕快的馬蹄聲，有人騎著馬過來，旁邊跟著一隻牧羊犬，一陣吆呼，一顆一顆圓滾滾的綿羊列成歪七扭八的兩路縱隊，屁顛屁顛跟了過去。

在他們的車旁，還有最後一隻似乎反應特別遲鈍的綿羊，同伴們都走光了，就只剩牠還留在原地，跟他們兩人面面相覷。長長密密的睫毛隨風飄揚，無辜的黑色大眼珠忽閃忽閃的，這才咩了一聲，邁著四條小圓腿跑開，跟上同伴的腳步。

「龍哥，」藍昀拍著手，笑彎了腰，「那隻綿羊跟你還真像。」

 

 

驅車將近半天之後，他們總算抵達首都郊外最著名的黃金瀑布，還沒停好車，遠遠就能聽見清脆的水聲。

他們跟隨其他遊客，沿著人行步道拾級而上，幅度超越兩千米的斷層峽谷，形成上下兩道壯觀的激流。夏季的水勢更是磅礡，每一串的淅瀝聲響都直接敲打在耳膜上，大自然的富麗壯闊，不禁令人有種登冰島而小天下之感。

陽光穿透傾瀉而下的水珠，跨越整座雄偉的瀑布，煉成一道斑斕虹橋。

朱一龍正望得入神，感覺有個人大大方方地攬過他的肩頭，他撇頭看見藍昀，另外一隻手正高高舉起手機，屏幕上是兩張被太陽照得近乎發白的臉龐，「龍哥，一起自拍一張？」

 

 

朱一龍曾經看過一次雙彩虹，令他畢生難忘。

那是在鎮魂劇組時，一場空山新雨後，夕陽在遠方笑意暖洋，將整幅天色染成一片瑰麗的玫紅，霓比虹還要再高上一個角度，顏色也相對較黯淡一些，兩道拱橋橫越山間，看似彼此分離，又彷彿相偎相依。

朱一龍頂著小鬼王的妝髮，與周圍的攝影器材設備格格不入，而身旁那個人的扮相，則像個突厥王子，長髮披肩，鬍子拉碴，身上還穿著一件白色棉質上衣，看起來更是荒謬。

工作人員拍下了他們自拍的模樣，而那張自拍照卻存在白宇的手機裡，他一直忘了跟白宇要。

他一直非常懊惱，怎麼會忘了跟白宇要。

 

 

白宇暫別影視圈後，朱一龍每隔一段時間就會收到一張來自不同地點的明信片。有時是著名的名勝地標，有時是街邊人物群像，有時則純粹是山水風景，一張照片配上一首歌，或是一部電影，美好而靚麗。

他不知道這些明信片從何而來，但每一張最後，全都用英文字署著同一個名字——YUN LAN。

YUN LAN，雲瀾。

趙雲瀾並不存在在現實中，當然也不可能寄信給他。在這個世界上，曾經被稱作趙雲瀾的，獨獨就只有那一個人。任何知道朱一龍的人，都應該曉得這個名字之於他的意義，他想不出究竟有誰會無聊到開這種明目張膽的玩笑。

他不是故意要聯想到白宇，但以白宇的性格，的確是做得出這樣浪漫的事來，讓他在繁忙的歲月裡，與他雲遊天高海闊。

隨著時間緩慢流動，照片裡的地點也逐漸變得越來越遙遠。在他出發前往冰島的前一天，他又收到了一張新的明信片。拍攝角度似乎是來自空中，圖中是一片汪洋大海，只在角落揭露陸地謎一般的小小一隅。

他把這張照片收進行李箱中一起帶上。從北京出發還得轉機，風塵僕僕，到了又得馬不停蹄，助理勸他在空中抓緊了時間補眠，他一路睡睡醒醒。在冰島著地前，他將眼罩取下，對著機艙外看了一眼，半夢半醒間，只覺得那景色有些眼熟，沒多去想在哪裡見過。

 

 

當時，若他有拿出照片來比對，或許就能更早發現那神秘的島嶼是為何處。

在北方的古老傳說中，諸神打倒巨人的血肉，化作人類所居住的世界。它在大海中央孤獨地佇立，無以為伴。在那個地方，有一道冰、火、風組成的三色彩虹橋，可以通往神國。

太陽踱著溫暖的步伐高傲地駕臨，夏天的北極，時刻燦然，不分晝夜。

籠罩在接近永恆的光明，平凡的人類也變得煥發起來。白日下，荒蕪寧靜的大地，沒有鮮明的色彩，時間與空間的定義，都再也沒有凡間的明朗清晰，就像是來到了世界的盡頭。


	3. Chapter 3

什麼是愛情？

鬼王愛上崑崙君，驚鴻一瞥，亂我心曲。

沈巍愛上趙雲瀾，萬年相守，生死不負。

有人說，愛就像藍天白雲，晴空萬里，突然暴風雨。

對朱一龍而言，這整個句子假如直接濃縮為「白宇」兩個字，大致上意思也相去不遠。

此前十年，他替他人喜怒哀樂，將身體當作承載其他生命的容器，過的是別人的人生。而白宇為他連結起他與他從來就沒有見過的那個自己，無處躲避，始料不及，冷熱交替，樂此不疲。

 

 

回程的車程總比來時快，不知是否因為神秘感逐漸消退的緣故。間歇泉，瀑布，激烈而疏闊的大山大水，反倒讓朱一龍原本有些浮躁的心情平靜下來。

這趟假期來得意外難得，沒有道理不去好好珍惜。

雷克雅未克基本上只有一條堪稱能逛的街，被藍昀戲稱為冰島三里屯。他們回到市區，正好是晚餐時間，就在街上找餐廳。藍昀說想吃吃看當地新鮮的海產，找了一家招牌上掛著龍蝦圖案的，就推門進去了。

他們坐下指手畫腳一陣點了餐，朱一龍望著藍昀的側臉。這都兩天過去了，他還沒習慣。

還沒習慣一個人過的日子變成兩個人過，就又變回一個人，然後就又被另外一個人闖了進來。

他演的戲裡有過換臉的，有過分飾四角，還有過入魔成癡的。但這不是演戲，這是現實。唯一可開脫的只是冰島原本就不是一個存在於現實的地方，這裡離家與人群太遠，與日常生活的關係太過淡漠，遠到走在街上不會有人認出他，遠到他似乎覺得自己可以拋開許多的顧忌，做自己想做的事。

比方說，點上一整盤的蝦子，跟白宇面對面坐著吃。

「龍哥，」一隻手在他面前揮了揮，「發呆呢。」

藍昀嘴角勾起，露出一抹雲淡風輕的笑。

「龍哥你很愛吃蝦啊，一口吃一個快。」藍昀說，「也不留一點給我。」

朱一龍定睛看了一眼眼前的盤子，面前蝦殼堆積如山，幾乎都在自己這一側。他用嘴再吐出一隻，差點沒整隻給一口吞進去。

他環顧了一下店內，餐廳開在大街上，光顧的幾乎全是遊客，但食材質量並不偷工減料，北海的海產果然新鮮甜美。裝潢走北歐一貫簡約居家的風格，室內瀰漫一股乾燥清新的木香。角落的牆上，貼著一張海報，是一個男人踩著滑板在公路上奔馳的背影，最底下還有兩行英文字。

朱一龍側頭讀著，上面寫的是：「Don't be afraid of change; you may lose something good, but you may also get something better in return.」

「《白日夢想家》，我特別喜歡的一部電影，」藍昀順著他的目光看過去，「在冰島取景拍攝的，龍哥看過沒有？」

「嗯，」朱一龍隨口應了聲。

「哎哎，龍哥龍哥，你能教我怎麼用嘴剝嗎，看起來很厲害啊，這樣吃蝦就不用洗手了，」藍昀叉起一隻蝦子塞進嘴裡，「這樣？這樣？」他鼓起腮幫，蝦子在他嘴裡，被舌頭渡來渡去，彷彿在垂死掙扎，然後似乎是叉到喉頭，把他嗆了一口，整隻又給吐了出來，「咳咳咳。」

就該讓你咳死算了，朱一龍心想，腦袋低低埋進南瓜湯碗裡。

 

 

朱一龍曾經跟白宇一共一起看過三次電影。

那是在拍戲期間，在朱一龍的房間一起對過台詞，結束後時間還尚早，兩人還打了一會兒遊戲，差不多也玩膩了，白宇還吵著不回去。朱一龍其實也不特別想趕他走，好像小時候學校修業旅行，總得一群人在彼此的房間玩到累脫才肯睡。兩個人不曉得該怎麼打發時間，白宇便提議看電影。

第一次，看的是《白日夢想家》，後來白宇就總提冰島，要學攝影，還吵著要學滑板。他不知從哪裡借來一塊板子，摔了幾次，直喊屁股疼，之後就乖乖回頭去玩他的平衡車了。

第二次，他們看《羅馬假日》，白宇說公主和記者騎的那輛 VESPA 摩托車，他也有一輛，還說下次他來西安要騎上，載他遊覽古都風情。

第三次是鎮魂播完，營業期也結束之後，朱一龍在杭州拍戲，白宇正巧也是，便約了見面。那陣子兩人都忙碌，雖然還互相關注著，但打遊戲瞎聊天的時間也少了，不免一同懷念起那場獨一無二的盛夏奇蹟。

他們開了一瓶朱一龍說一個人永遠喝不完的紅酒，一邊看一部年紀跟他倆差不多大的法國片，片名叫做《新橋戀人》。裡頭有一句台詞是這樣的：「有個人愛著你，如果你也愛他，明天就跟他說：『天空是白的。』如果那個人是我，我會回答你：『但雲是黑的。』那麼，我們就知道我們相愛了。」

那晚，他們都喝了一點酒。喝了酒之後，又難免胡言亂語。胡言亂語時想的什麼，朱一龍記不大清楚了，但那彷彿意識流一般的對白，卻一直不斷在他的腦海中沉浮，揮之不去。

雲怎麼能是黑的呢？雲不是藍的嗎？白宇說。

雲怎麼是藍的？朱一龍問。

我是雲瀾呀，白宇又說。

那不是不同的字嗎，朱一龍說。

管他什麼字呢，白宇說。哪，哥哥，我們也來約定個暗號。

什麼暗號？為什麼要暗號？

萬一有一天，我們都成了殺手，組織派我們去暗殺對方，就能用上了。

好端端的，怎麼會變成殺手？

誰知道呢。

昂，好吧，然後呢？

如果那樣，我們有一天遇見了，你就跟我說：天空是白的。如果那個人是我，我就回答：但雲是藍的。

然後呢？

然後——然後我就知道你是我龍哥啦。我就不殺你啦。

你走開。

來，我們練習一次。

你自己練習。

我自己怎麼練習啊，欸，龍哥，你回來。

嗯。好吧。

來龍哥，從你先開始。

天空是白的。

但雲是藍的。

然後呢？然後呢？嗯？

 

 

朱一龍轉頭看白宇。

白宇沒有回答，也沒有在看他，他只是低著頭，若有所思。

白宇朝他的方向緩緩轉過頭來，那似笑非笑的神情，漸漸離他越靠越近，朱一龍無意識地將一隻手繞過白宇的肩膀，按住了他的後頸，然後停在那裡。這時候再收回來，他想，似乎是有點奇怪，但不收回來，接下來不管要做什麼，又好像更奇怪，於是一時竟進退維谷，收與不收，騎虎難下。

其實他們一個總鬧胃病，一個酒精過敏，根本就沒敢喝那麼多的酒，當然更沒有醉到會失去控制的地步。興許是夜晚的巴黎太迷人，那微醺的醉意也莫名地隔著屏幕感染了過來。白宇看著他，似乎有話想說，朱一龍看不懂那表情，但他並不想要更深入去解析，他只想問白宇是不是醉了，還是你看我是不是醉了，但又覺得這麼問似乎有點兒傻，要不然是不是該問問現在幾點了，或是索性就問點別的什麼。突然間，一陣氤氳酒氣將兩人的呼吸一同堵住，白宇向前一傾，那對豔紅的唇瓣覆蓋上他的，封緘住他從未出口的話語。

只白駒過隙的一下，又旋即分開。

那味道美好得出奇。

「然後，」白宇說，「我們就知道我們相愛了。」


	4. Chapter 4

冰島被稱作冰與火之島，其來有自。它位於北美板塊和歐亞板塊交界處，大西洋中洋脊在此突出海面，除了表面可見的冰河與冰原，更多的是地底下洶湧滾燙的地熱與溫泉。

古老的火山運動不斷作用，經過億萬年，岩漿的熱力將板塊狠狠撕裂開來，在地球身上劃下一道又一道的傷痕，盤古大陸從此支離。直至今日，它們仍然在不斷遠離彼此。

整座遺世獨立的島嶼，就是一個外冷內熱、激情如火的美人。

水源流入巨大的裂谷中央，形成清澈碧綠的河川湖泊。在冰島的辛格韋德利國家公園，有兩個縱深超過六十米的海底峽谷，是極限深潛的聖地。

 

 

朱一龍愛好潛水，當然不願意錯過。

他們在國家公園的遊客中心找了潛水導遊，水溫冰涼，夏天願意參與潛水的人比較多，湊成了一個十多來人的小團。一眾團員在指示下換上能維持身體溫暖乾燥的乾式潛水服，四肢軀幹都被緊緊繃在裡頭。

「龍哥你看我，」藍昀舉起一隻包得像黑色木乃伊的小臂，朝他戳了兩下。「我看起來像不像隻企鵝？」

朱一龍回給他的是一個艱困的苦笑。

沒想到的是，這裡的水溫終年維持在攝氏二度左右，比氣溫還低上一大截，即便是穿著乾衣，那股低溫還是像流水般滲了進來。他們像支影子軍隊一樣往水裡走了十多分鐘，腳趾已凍麻得無知無覺。

這時，導遊叫他們把臉浸到水裡頭。一進入水中，左右兩側是逼仄的窄壁，朱一龍把兩隻胳膊伸展開，同時觸碰兩邊的岩壁，一邊是歐亞板塊，一邊是北美板塊，它們之間什麼也不是，這裡是無人之境。

穿過那道窄縫，兩邊岩壁的距離逐漸拉開，一陣柳暗花明，來到一塊像是廣場的水域，眼前突然變得遼闊起來，此時能見度依然極好，水清澈得幾乎就像是空氣。他環顧四周，突然有種想要放聲吶喊的衝動。

導遊指指下方，提醒他們：看下面。

朱一龍低頭看去，不禁屏息。

那是純粹的藍，不摻一點雜質，能看見百米之外的清晰度，宛如在夢裡才能見到的顏色。像天空，像大海一樣的藍，不，像宇宙一樣的藍，像世界上所有藍色的東西加在一起，彼此熔融，無以言喻，接近無限的藍。

他撥開身側的水往前划，這裡的水溫竟然是溫暖的。

腳下數十米澄澈的深海，讓他有種即將墜落的幻覺，卻又全身騰空在原點，帶來違反所有身體記憶的失重感。此刻，他彷彿是太空裡一顆沒有姓名的塵埃，忘卻一切，漂浮在無垠的宇宙。

一片迷幻之中，他看見身旁有一具瘦削的身體，載浮載沉在沒有邊界的湛藍。那麼單薄的背，扛著那麼沉重的氧氣鋼瓶，整張黑色的影子，就像是電影裡頭迷途忘返的宇航員，若是稍微朝錯的方向一使勁，可能就要永遠地離他而去。

他往那人的方向游過去，握住了那隻手，水底的浮力把他原本就清瘦的重量又更減輕了些，藍昀被他往自己的方向扯了過來。深海的水壓堵得他似乎有些神智不清，但他總覺得不能不這麼做，因為怕後悔莫及。

一支鋼瓶用完，團員一個接著一個魚貫上岸。水溫那麼冷，但皮膚悶在乾衣裡頭，還是流了一身的汗。導遊一人發了一杯熱肉桂茶，他們就坐在岸上喝。藍昀一掃前幾天的話癆，靜靜看著海面，不發一語。

遠方天邊開始陰霾，海平面水波不興，周圍靜得只有潛水鞋摩擦礁石的聲響。

海天一色，一切紛雜煩擾，皆渺小得不如一粒海邊的沙塵。

朱一龍已經想不起來，上次像這樣放鬆得全無包袱，是多久以前的事了。

「龍哥，」藍昀終究還是比他先開口，「這裡太美了。」

是啊，太美了。美過任何一片他曾經造訪過的海。

他望著藍昀，那天真卻時而通透的笑，又再度讓他分不清楚藍昀和白宇，一如那時他分不清楚白宇和趙雲瀾。

朱一龍沒有回答，而他這才發現，自從上岸之後，他們牽著的手從未放開。

他的心臟似乎撕開了一條裂縫，裂縫打開了，回憶像是滾燙的岩漿，爭先恐後地鑽了進去。他慶幸風浪已將他遠遠帶離他所有熟悉的地方，好讓他能夠趁機將一切雜亂無章的困惑，一口氣全都拋進無邊無際的深海裡。

 

 

那天晚上，他又夢見白宇。

夢裡的白宇，比什麼時候都還要更可愛，眉眼俱笑，笑得不知天高地厚。

白宇說要保護他，他說，比哥哥高三公分是做什麼的，就是天塌下來，要給哥哥撐著呀。

朱一龍說，你能撐嗎，就你那身板。

白宇說，撐不動呀，撐不動了，不是有哥哥給我撐著嗎。

朱一龍被他這沒頭沒腦的邏輯給逗笑了，一個沒注意，被白宇翻身壓在了身下。

「你幹什麼？」

「哥哥，你喜歡我嗎？」

白宇掛在頸子上的小羽項鍊垂在他的胸口，冰涼的金屬觸感是那樣扎人，幾乎要到疼痛的地步，他伸手沿著鍊子攀了上去，想要觸摸他光滑的鎖骨，卻怎麼也無法碰到他近在咫尺的皮膚。

喜歡啊，當然喜歡你，喜歡得要疼死了。

「哥哥，你要是不喜歡我，那我得走了。」

白宇從他身上退開，把項鍊墜子塞回衣服裡，站起身，轉頭就往外走去。朱一龍跳了起來，就要追上，門卻眼睜睜地在他面前消失了。他慌亂地拍打著四周堅硬的牆壁，卻遍尋不著出口。他倚著牆滑下，坐在地上，把頭埋進膝蓋，像是一個走失的孩子。

「白宇⋯⋯」他喃喃地說著，只能自己聽見，「我很想你⋯⋯我一直都很想你⋯⋯」

夢境結束之前，有個人輕輕地回答：「我知道。」

而後他陷入深沉的睡眠，一夜安穩。

隔天早晨醒來，他什麼也不記得，只耳邊還清晰地留有這三個字的溫熱，並不像是夢。


	5. Chapter 5

「我要保護龍哥呀。」白宇總是這樣說。

一旦他這樣說了，就等同於允許朱一龍對全世界都溫軟也剛強，但只對白宇一個人脆弱。

他知道白宇並不比他堅強多少，但總會在他最需要的時候出現，也會在他最想逃的時候先走，一如冬夜裡的光，暗室裡的明火。

白宇不在他身邊之後，他心裡似乎有一盞失去了燈芯的燈，那形神尚在，看不出一絲破綻，就只是沒有了溫度。

 

 

他們行程的下一步，是要一路跋山涉水到小島東南隅最著名的冰河湖。沿著一號公路，途中除了一些零星的小鎮漁村，大部分都是一望無際的蒼涼景致，大大小小的瀑布，奇特的地形地貌，放在其他地方都是美不勝收的絕景風光，但那都是冰島再普通也不過的日常。一開始他們還會下車拍拍照，但即便再美，看多了也有點審美疲乏，後來兩人都默默達成共識，沒必要每個瀑布都拍，用眼睛記錄過就行了。

朱一龍已經很久沒有外出純粹為了旅遊，他並不介意這樣鬆散的行程。他和藍昀輪流開車，輪流休息，經過超市就補充些伙食，累了就在沿途找了旅店隨便住。

朱一龍開了一整天的車，時間不算太晚，但再往前到下一個城鎮距離太遠，便在這小鎮就近住下。旅店非常小，只有老闆一個人經營，招呼完他們就回房睡了，臨走前提醒他們客廳和廚房都是開放的，可以隨意使用。他們把超市買的一車伙食扛進來，藍昀叫朱一龍先歇會兒，他便走到客廳坐好，廚房傳來洗菜的水聲，他靠著沙發的扶手就睡著了。

似乎是沒有睡很久，醒來的時候，天色已經暗了一些，廚房裡鍋碗瓢盆鏗鏘作響，飄來陣陣的熱食香味，他探頭進去看了看，藍昀似乎正在跟一個平底鍋激烈溝通。

「這裡的廚房還有一點罐頭什麼的，」他舉起鍋鏟晃了兩下，「我煮了一點東西，龍哥試試？」

朱一龍湊過去看，竟然是看起來有模有樣的紅醬意大利麵。

藍昀把煮好的麵分別盛上兩個盤子，淋上醬汁。朱一龍從他手中接過一個拿到餐桌旁，藍昀在他身旁坐下，遞過餐具，一邊打開電視，上頭正好在播老電影。

「看嗎？」藍昀問，朱一龍點點頭。

是黑白片，一名亮麗脫俗的年輕女子，還有一名西裝畢挺的紳士，騎著摩托車，從廣場的噴泉旁揚長而去。這部電影朱一龍也看過的，是《羅馬假日》。

不曉得為什麼，明明是黑白片，朱一龍卻彷彿可以看見公主穿的白衣藍裙，記者的赭紅領帶，與鮮豔的綠色 VESPA 摩托車，三種炫目色彩相互輝映。

拍攝我的真朋友時，他也去過羅馬，在真理之口，派克把手掌藏在袖子裡，假裝被石雕像咬斷的即興演出，成就了赫本真實感受到驚訝的經典畫面。兩人牽手穿梭在美麗的古城，那一刻，公主和記者都忘記了自己的身分，身旁來往的遊客融入景色的一部份，毋須顧忌，他們只是一對再普通也不過的快樂戀人。

電影的最後，當公主被問起她最喜歡的城市時，她堅定地說：「Rome, by no means, Rome. I will cherish my visit here in memory, as long as I live.」她語氣裡洋溢著隱藏不住的留戀，羅馬的那場如夢似幻的邂逅，將永遠在她心底，成為她此生最珍貴的寶藏。

劇終，朱一龍轉頭看藍昀，他專心地盯著電視屏幕，演員和工作人員列表還沒播完，那雙本就晶瑩的眼睛閃閃發亮。

他起來把電視關了，一時之間，幕天席地的安靜降臨在旅店的客廳，他一隻手插在口袋，漫不經心地欣賞著電視櫃上的擺設，從櫃子上抽起一本厚實的筆記。那封皮是酒紅色的，看上去十分老舊了，他翻了一下，回頭朝朱一龍晃了晃，「是給旅客留言的本子，」他邊翻邊說道，「這老闆還挺浪漫啊。」

朱一龍也湊過去，那是一本書頁泛黃的舊筆記了，分不清楚跟這間旅店誰年紀更大，裡頭的留言從 90 年代開始，什麼語言都有，冰島的旅遊業發達起來多是這幾年的事情，越逼近現在，留言的時間越密集。

「龍哥要不要簽個名啊，哎呀，」藍昀拍了一下額頭，「還是不要好了，明星隨便暴露行蹤那可不行。」他抽起旁邊小木罐裝的原子筆，大筆一揮，俐落地寫下了一些東西，然後把筆插回罐子，轉身離去。

「那我先去睡了，我煮飯，碗就留給你洗了啊，晚安龍哥。」

藍昀一邊打著呵欠，頭也不回的就進了房間。

朱一龍在餐桌前坐了好一會兒，才把桌上的空碗盤收進廚房，慢慢洗了起來。水聲瀝瀝，沖掉他一手的泡沫，前幾天咬手咬得兇了，一塊連著指甲的死皮在乾燥的空氣裡裂開，被水一沖又隱隱發疼。

他拿了紙巾擦乾手，回到客廳，拿起那本舊筆記，翻到有字的最後一頁，上頭有藍昀簇新的原子筆痕跡。

那是一句台詞，是《羅馬假日》裡頭最著名的那一句。朱一龍看著後面的署名，不自覺睜大了眼睛。

那是他聽過無數次的名字，四年前的片場，在每一場對手戲中，在每一個無人角落裡。那是他喊過無數次的名字，在三年前的午夜夢迴，每一次夢見那場永別後，想起燈芯裡那個人日夜折磨，又在滿身冷汗中反覆驚醒。那是他見過無數次的名字，在一年來每張他收到的明信片上頭，用一道道陌生的美麗風景，勾起他迷失方向的想念。

他用唇語輕輕將那名字讀了一遍，又一遍，彷彿全宇宙的溫柔都要碎裂開來，全部融化在那兩個字裡。

泛黃的紙上，躺著一行眼熟而飛揚的字跡：

「我會用我的一生，來珍藏在這裡度過的每一分回憶。——YUN LAN」

 

 

趙雲瀾是白宇演過跟自己最像的角色，他自己曾經這樣說過。

聽到這段訪談時，朱一龍稍微思考了一下，他從不覺得自己像沈巍，即便當時人們總稱讚他是神仙選角，書裡走出來的沈巍本巍，他覺得自己更像是一條變色龍，台本讓他如何他便如何。沒有台本的時候，他就安安靜靜在角落坐著，變成空氣的顏色。

可是白宇的正直善良和歡快都與趙雲瀾過分相似，而他的壓抑和隱忍，則變得越來越像沈巍。他幾乎就想要把白宇變得小小的，藏在自己家裡，不讓任何人看見他。

「哥哥，你喜歡我嗎？」

原來那是喜歡。

原來那些說不清道不明的，坐立難安的，不自然的左顧右盼，難以自抑的觸碰，總把那個人的存在與一切當成星光一樣在追尋，想要佔為己有，就叫做喜歡。

他當然喜歡白宇，但他有多喜歡，他就有多害怕。

他害怕他將要永遠被困在沈巍的精神鎖鏈裡，他怕這樣下去他就得永生永世地愛著趙雲瀾，他怕他和白宇會被那兩個劇中人一起拖進無窮無盡的黑暗。因為他們是真實活著的人，在真實的世界裡，有比大封破裂還要艱難的問題，比地星異能還要歹毒的惡意。他們沒有斬魂刀，鎮魂鞭，沒有武器也沒有力量，來守護這份一開始或許根本就不屬於他們的愛情。

他們終究是朱一龍和白宇。

「小白，我們不可以。」

白宇不明白他的意思。

「我們只是都還沒出戲而已，」朱一龍說。「你不是趙雲瀾，你是白宇。」

「那有什麼區別？那不一樣都是我嗎？」白宇的眼裡都是滿滿的困惑。

朱一龍沒有辦法回答，因為他也不知道答案。

「該殺青了，」他輕聲回答，「白宇。」

朱一龍在片場跟白宇說過，殺不了青了。可當時怎會曉得，竟然就一語成讖。

白宇也說過，被自己愛的人辜負，是天經地義的事。

他一向最聽他哥哥的話了，要不要殺青，當然也是哥哥說了算。

「好的，哥哥。」

那是他們最後一次見面。


	6. Chapter 6

預計要到達冰河湖的那天，中午過後，朱一龍臉色一直不好。白天還有機會掉頭回早上出發的小鎮買藥，藍昀問了好多次，朱一龍卻一直說不用，藍昀講不過他，最多只堅持住不讓他開車，讓他在一旁休息。

當天下午他就發了燒。

是低燒，並不太嚴重，按理多喝點水，好好睡一晚就能好。只是這荒郊野外，前不著村後不著店，只有一地繁花細草，一條不見盡頭的筆直公路，幾群牛羊偶爾事不關己地嗷嗷低語，能幫上的忙十分有限。眼下已經在冰河湖附近不遠，但到下個鎮上估計還要四五個鐘頭的車程，頓時有些進退兩難。

「你說你，怎麼就這麼固執，」藍昀皺著眉停下車，往後車箱裡掀了個底朝天，抱著兩大罐瓶裝水走回車裡。

「⋯⋯抱歉。」朱一龍兩個太陽穴一突一突的跳，其實並不是很難受，只是看他擔心的樣子，開始覺得有些過意不去。「睡一覺就好了，沒事。」

「這能沒事嗎，」藍昀從行李袋裡拿出好幾件衣服，薄的厚的都有，一口氣全往朱一龍身上一扔，「你給我把自己給捂實了，往前再開一段，咱看看能不能找到地方住。」

「找不到的，這不還有幾百公里嗎，」朱一龍把他手上手機搶過來操作地圖，「還是先去冰河湖吧，都這麼近了。」

藍昀嘆了口氣，但還是乖乖聽話，調整了導航的方向。

他閉上眼睛，失去意識前聽見喀啦一聲，空調又被調高了幾度。暖洋洋的車內空氣，挾著引擎的低鳴，覆蓋住他披在身上的一件件衣物，聚攏成一室濃濃睡意。車子一路頭也不回地往前駛去。

 

 

朱一龍在副駕駛座上醒來的時候，頭痛好了許多，只是還有些恍惚，像是作了一場顛倒虛實的大夢。

車子是停穩的，他轉頭看了一眼，藍昀不在駕駛座上。他坐起身，身上蓋著的幾件外套毛衣襯衫一件件滑了下去。車窗開了一半，純淨的空氣填滿了整個車內空間，溫度有些低，清甜的氣息中，另外帶著一股冷硬生澀的味道。

他撿起一件外套穿起來，推開車門出去。一股涼意襲來，他不自覺地將外套往身上裹得更緊一些。

時間在冰島的夏天是沒有太大意義的，因已十分接近北極圈，天總歸黑不過一兩個鐘頭。太陽極斜極低，偏偏就是不肯落下地平線，灑落在眼前一望無際的冰河湖面上，一面光潔鏡面由此延展，那光影淋漓，各色霞光層層疊疊，耀眼得不似人間。

他朝前方眺望，有一個鮮活的人影於天地間佇立，凜冽的微風掠過他的髮梢，那背影是那樣柔軟。

他靜靜地看了一會兒，然後那人回過頭。他們相視而笑。

那天光正好。

太陽終究是落了下去，天空仍是一片將暗不暗，那奼紫嫣紅的遠方，突然出現一抹綠。

最起初是不太明顯的綠，在地平線上如幽魂般飄忽。天色慢慢又深沉了下去，綠色的光芒像簾幕一樣舞動，從平緩，然後逐漸激烈，最後佔滿整片天空，整座湖泊彷彿正在經歷一場至高無上的加冕，翠綠的精靈在天頂跳躍旋轉，奇異而魔幻。

 

 

夏天本不該是能出現極光的季節，這會是夢嗎？

藍昀不知何時已走回他身邊，他轉向他，替他再把外套裹得更緊一些。

這必然是一場荒誕而詭譎的夢，自從來到冰島開始，一切的一切都變得那樣夢幻而迷離。他走在此生從未想過的風景裡，見到此生從未想過再見的人，胸口從未想過會再沸騰的心跳，宛如大火之後的舉目瘡痍，又悄悄重新擁有了生命。

但他卻從未像現在一樣感覺到真實的存在。

傳說中，見過極光的人，將會永遠幸福。

即使是在夢裡，也不應該免俗。

「龍哥，」藍昀伸出手，撥開他落到額前的頭髮，「你別哭呀。」

他摸了摸自己的臉頰，早已濕熱一片。

這世間啊，山海相連，巍巍高山綿亙不絕，亂石頭，野河水，一沙一石，一草一木，曾見過與沒見過的萬水千山，都化作此刻洶湧的眼淚。

他攀住藍昀的肩頭，旁若無人地放聲哭泣。原本以為早已變成石頭的心，居然還沒死去，又重新拾獲，在絕美而遼闊的北境。

「這是在做夢嗎？」他問。

藍昀搖搖頭，替他抹去了淚痕。「龍哥，你喜歡我嗎？」

「喜歡，很喜歡你，」他聽見他自己說，「可是我喜歡你，也喜歡白宇，也喜歡趙雲瀾。」

「沒關係呀，哥哥，」藍昀說，「不管過了多久，不管去到哪裡，」他笑了起來，唇角彎彎，那弧度能掬起一整座宇宙，「那不一樣都是我嗎。」

 

 

朱一龍倏地一怔。

那不一樣都是他嗎？

趙雲瀾從來不會去過問沈巍，愛的究竟是崑崙君還是他，因為那不重要。他毫不猶豫就接下了沈巍背負萬年的深情。那他為什麼要去過問？

朱一龍望著他，在那對清透雙眸中，他一口氣看見了那場完滿的夏天。

那是在馬路邊蜷成奶貓仰望他的人，是將棒棒糖寵溺地塞進他嘴裡的人，是蟲洞中與他一約既定萬山無阻的那個人。

那是片場和他吵著比賽平衡車的人，是直播間裡驕傲地說要保護他的人，是同他千萬人面前鞠躬感謝愛護的那個人。

那是與他在瀑布底下見證彩虹的人，是牽著他的手見過世界的裂縫的人，是冰河湖畔大空下替他拭乾淚痕的那個人。

「是你，一直都是你，」他說，「每一個都是你。」

朱一龍摟住那具瘦削的身體，他的心中似乎燃起一團炙熱的火焰，許是自己的燒還沒有全退，懷裡那靜默的體溫，竟然是那樣冰冷，他迫不及待要分攤給他更多的溫暖。他一隻手探進他的襯衫，觸碰到他滑膩的皮膚，在他胸前，碰到了一個冰涼的硬物，那是一塊墜子，太過熟悉的形狀和觸感，他知道那是什麼。

藍昀朝他燦然一笑，那笑容一瞬間將他帶回那年那個豐盛的夏季，戲裡戲外的一幕一幕，在他的胸口如春花一般蔓延，如同月球光明與陰暗的兩面，同樣的溫度濕度，同樣的綿密思念。

那是白宇的小羽項鍊。

 

 

是了，這就是答案。

是他，全都是他，一直都是他，每一個都是他。

無論他是誰，以什麼樣貌、什麼身分出現，他都會一次又一次地愛上他。

他霎時感覺彷彿在彈指之間歷經了最純粹的生命，一眼萬年，山川大地都盡數凝結在此刻，剎那宛若永恆的蒼茫，都不及他想與這人共度一生，一顆一塵不染的真心。

「哥哥，天空是白的，」白宇說，「你看見了嗎？」

他睜開眼，看見白色的天空，藍色的雲。

在世界的盡頭，有宇宙洪荒，也有人世繁華。今夜過後，又將是另外一季燦爛美好的盛夏。

 

 

■

——完——


	7. 番外：藍天白雲

哥哥：

　　當你收到這封信的時候，我已踏上冰島的土地。

　　與你分別後，我一直在到處旅行，在忘記時間的日子裡，我不斷地問我自己，我是誰。

　　上學的第一天，老師就教過我們，要演戲，先學做人。自從開始演戲之後，我就知道，那將會是我一生不能終止的學習。哥哥也說過，演戲不能脫離生活，作為演員最幸運的事，便是能夠痛快地去體驗各式各樣的人生，那都是相同的道理。

　　每演出一個角色，我們都必然要先粉身碎骨，將自己由裡至外奉獻出去，走一遭他們的生命。他們向我們借用的，從來就不只是我們的這具皮囊而已。入戲是對於這份職業的敬畏，哥哥作為一個演員，一定能夠明白我的意思。

　　於是我知道了，那些全都是我，每一個都是我。喜歡哥哥的我，哥哥喜歡的我，而我並不需要去與他們骨血剝離。就像朱麗葉對羅密歐說的，名字只不過是一個稱呼而已，玫瑰花即使換了一個名字，也依舊一樣芬芳。想通了之後，我不再糾結無法出戲的痛苦，因為無論如何我依然是我。

　　如此一來，我彷彿就得到了全然的自由。

　　對不起，一開始的時候騙了你。與你相遇是個意外，也是個美好的意外。我不知道我是否已經準備好，要以最真實的自己與你見面。但我私心地想以最沒有包袱的初心，完成與你一起旅行的約定。我沒有告訴你我就是白宇，因為我並不想我們被那些名字給束縛。愛不會因任何名稱而增減，那些種種的困惑和茫然，不應去干擾它本身的真誠與純粹。

　　倘若你還願意問我天空和雲朵此刻的顏色，那麼，我就還能賭一賭，不管過了多久，不管去到哪裡，你我總有一天，一定還會再度相愛。

白宇  
你的雲瀾


End file.
